botifandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Episode 9
Gathering (群, Mura) is the 9th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Manji *Rin Asano *Giichi *Nakaya *Sato Synopsis Rin was told of Kagehisa's whereabouts by Giichi, and now she and Manji are suspected of indiscriminate murder. Suspected criminals cannot pass the checkpoint. But thanks to a maid who was acquaintance of Rin's, she has a countermeasure. She heads alone to a village that can help her slip through the checkpoint. Summary Since Manji was to be suspected of murder, he told Rin to leave alone. She met Giichi, who told her of Kagehisa's wereabouts. As she continued, she was getting strange looks and eventually saw a poster of her and Manji of being suspected for murder. She returned to the house they stayed and to the woman she spoke with, about passing the checkpoint. She told her of a nearby village and to find a certain man Nakaya from there. Rin then headed towards that village and as she found Nakaya and his partner Sato, she asked him if he could take her as foster parent. He realized what she meant, but Rin further explained that someone had told her about him and that if she was with someone from this village, they won't have problems to pass the checkpoint. The man explained they no longer do that job as three years ago they tried transporting a young prostitute, but they screwed up and got caught, as a result of that their inn got shut and the girl beheaded, so he regrets to not have stopped her. Rin showed her and Manji's wanted poster, saying that he don't need to worry about her head. That night, Rin was taking a bath, when Sato came to her to bring clothes. She spoke with Rin if she was serious and Rin confirmed, saying she wanted to avenge her parents and Sato then came to her with a knife. In the morning Sato spoke with Nakaya, telling him they need to help her and Nakaya brought Rin to the checkpoint. There she said Rin was his wife's Sato little sister. They didn't find resembles in Rin and Sato, but Nakaya told them that there is no law for them to look alike. He explained his wife was busy with a guest and he planned to send her off and then visit a tea shop. The guards told him that he had back reputation about smuggling people and that they planned to revisit the rules and ask for full investigations and papers on each person that leaves, but as they spoke, he noticed Nakaya was nervous and told him that since they didn't announce it earlier, they will make exception, if the girl answer to three questions. They went in a room, where the man explained that due to recent murder of people, they need to investigate more. He asked who Rin was and she told them her fake name, from where she was, who her husband was and from where he was too. Nakaya tried to say something, but the man interrupted him saying he is only getting inbetween his questions, so he needs to not speak until they are done. Since the man had papers and information for people around the region, he said that her husband was the middle son and had a restaurant and if the restaurant was doing okay. But Rin knew this was a trick question and explained that the older son got the restaurant and her husband was with her at different place running an inn and the papers should be saying that, to which the man agreed. He then asked her about her travels, but Rin knew that there was a landslide on certain road, so they couldn't go through there. He then asked her why her husband didn't come with her and that she could have left her parents run the inn, but Rin told him that question was cruel, considering he knew the answer. She then explained she and her parents went the same road she walked now and at certain inn the river flooded and her parents sacrificed themselves to save her. The man then apologized for asking the malicious questions, as what she said fit the personal description they had and would allow her to pass the checkpoint. As they were leaving, the man then commented on something Rin said, that she was pregnant and Rin confirmed that both of her children are okay. He then said that she must have given birth at 14 and that would have been a hard birth and called one of his men, wanting to inspect Rin's body to see if she had hard birth as she said. Rin then stopped him, saying they don't need to call other people and took off her clothes to reveal a scan on her stomach. The man again apologized and let the get through without any more problems. As they passed, Nakaya congratulated Rin on playing it so well and Rin explained it was all due to Sato, who told her everything about her little sister Sawa and cut her, but told her that no real doctor should see it, as he will realize it wasn't for real incision. As Nakaya and Rin got separated each on their paths, Rin stopped to eat something Sato had prepared and saw a message from her, saying that she couldn't take all of the 21 ryo Rin offered and had given her half of it. Category:Episodes